A new kind of warrior
by Ria Wei
Summary: Tai Lung's back, and he wants revenge. And a new face appears at the Temple gates- but no one trusts her! Can the new arrival gain the trust of everyone in time to help fight off Tai Lung, or will the valley be subject to his rage?
1. Ebon Lobo Black Wolf

A lone figure stood in the gateway of the Valley of Peace. Part of them said to go back, to return from where they had come. But another part, a stronger, more forceful part, told them to go on. That this was right. With a deep breath, they crossed the small bridge.

Citizens looked on with fear, disdain, and loathing of the figure.

'Can't blame them. Who would trust a wolf?' The figure looked down at the scrawny, lean body. It hadn't been well kept, due to constant travelling, but it was strong, not an ounce of fat existing.

As the wolf walked boldly down the street, a little rabbit ran across it's path. The response was to remain still until the little one was out of the way, then continue as if nothing had happened.

"Master Shifu?" Tigress respectfully bowed to her master. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but-"

"But what?" Shifu turned from where he was sitting under the Sacred Peach Tree.

"A wolf just walked into the valley, and is headed this way."

"What?" Shifu leaped up and followed her to the gate. "She must be out of her mind."

The fading sun shone on the blackest fur ever known. The only thing different from the sea of black was two peircing green eyes, and the simple grey travelling clothes that covered the lean form.

"You, wolf, stay where you are!"

By this time, the others had gathered to watch. Mantis, Viper, Monkey, Crane, and Po all watched from the gate.

The wolf stopped as she was ordered and looked up.

"Masters, please-"

"What business have you in disturbing our valley?" Shifu glared down on the intruder.

"Master, I come to learn, to be your humble student in the ancient arts."

"After what the wolves did to us years ago?" Tigress retorted angrilly. "Your kind almost destroyed this valley!"

"Please, if you would listen-"

"I don't need to hear your lies."

"Hang on a sec." Po walked out and glanced at the scrawny creature. "How do you know she's gonna lie?"

"She's a wolf, that's their way." Shifu glared at him.

"Well, just cause all the others are like that, doesn't mean she has to be. I mean, you didn't think I could be the Dragon Warrior, did you?"

Shifu started to argue, then sighed. "Speak, wolf."

Taking a deep breath, she started. "All my life, I was told that what my clan did- the stealing, the lies, and the slaughter- was all for the better of the pack. But it wasn't what I wanted. I want to learn of peace, a society that can live together in harmony, and trust."

"How do we know that your word is true?"

"I cannot asure you of that by my word, this I know. But if you were to give me a chance, test me, do whatever you will to test my worth, I can show you I speak only the truth."

"Aw, come on, Shifu, give her a chance," Po pleaded.

"How can we trust her if she does not even give us her name?" Shifu argued.

"My name," she broke in. "Is Ebon. Ebon Lobo."

Ok, people, this is my very first chapter in my very first story, so review away! I accept all types, so don't be shy! I find any criticism helpful! Thankx!


	2. The test

"I don't think she can be trusted."

The Furious Five, Po, and Master Shifu were gathered in the court yard of the Jade Palace, while Ebon had to wait outside.

"Tigress, you don't think anyone can be trusted," Po argued, wincing when she glared at him. "Well, you don't."

"I don't know, Po. Wolves are known for being pretty tricky." Viper slithered to the gate and looked out. Ebon was sitting on the top step, waiting patiently. "But- I don't know, there's something about her face. She doesn't look all that treacherous."

"Wolves are well known for that, Viper." Shifu sighed and looked at the Five and Po. "They are crafty creatures, striking only after they've gained your trust."

"But Master Shifu, she doesn't have to be like the rest. Can't we test her somehow, like she asked?" Po pleaded.

"I agree with Po. Everyone deserves a chance. We gave Po one and look what happened." Viper slithered back and stopped by Po.

"I think Master Shifu is right." Tigress stood by her master.

They chose sides, Mantis, Viper, and Po all wanting to give her a chance. Crane, Tigress, and Shifu didn't want to. Monkey couldn't chose, saying there were points on both sides.

"Perhaps you can test her for the night; figure out how badly she wants it," he suggested.

"Hmm." Shifu thought about it. "Very well." He walked out to confront Ebon. "Wolf."

Rising gracefully, she stood, turned, and looked at them.

"You cannot be accepted just yet." He looked at Po. "The Dragon Warrior seems to think you could be one of truth."

Ebon gave Po a bow in gratitude, something that surprised them all.

"You realize that in order for me to train you, you must be perfectly humble and loyal?"

She nodded and did something else that surprised them. She dropped to her knees and bent over, putting herself into a state of total and complete submission.

"Stay like that until I come to get you in the morning."

"Yes, Master." Ebon's voice was soft, but clear and strong.

"Shifu, won't she get sick staying out at night like that?" Po fussed as they walked back inside.

"If she wants it badly enough, she won't mind." Shifu put up his hand, meaning the conversation was done.

"Poor thing." Viper glanced at the gate, where Ebon was still lying.

"She'll be gone by morning." Crane sniffed and stalked inside.

"He's always been stiff," Mantis muttered, leaping onto Po's shoulder. "Well, nothing to do but go to bed."

"You go." Po put Mantis on Monkey's shoulder. "I want to- check the kitchen. I think I forgot to wash a pan."

"Alright. Night, Po."

"Night, guys." Po waited until they were all inside, then sneaked off to the kitchen.

Ebon sighed and tried to stiffen a muscle a bit to make it relax. Only an hour, and she already hurt.

"Ebon?"

Fighting down the impulse to snarl at the unexpected voice, she asked, "Yes, Master?"

"I figured you hadn't eaten anything, so I- well, here." Moving carefully, Po set a bowl with soup in it in front of her face.

"You don't have to pity me." The soup smelled amazing, but Ebon didn't accept random kindnesses.

"I'm not. You'll pay me for it when I get to train you." Po sighed when she said nothing. "Well, I'll be back in an hour for the bowl." He left her, not realizing she was already devouring the soup. When he returned, the bowl was bone dry.

"I'm looking forward to that training, Master." Ebon sounded exhausted.

"Good. Well, g'night."

"Good night." Her voice was strained, and he could guess why. Her legs were probably cramping, her back probably hurt, and he didn't even want to think about keeping her face in the dirt.

'You can make it!' Po gave her one last glance before heading off to bed.

Will Ebon make it through the night? Or will the pain and cold be too much? Geez, it's probably obvious, isn't it? Lol! Anywho, you know what to do!


	3. Ebon's story

"Time to see if the dirt is gone from the doorway," Tigress said as the Five, Po, and Shifu walked towards the gate the next morning.

"Hey, that's not fair," Po protested, but winced when she landed a glare on him. "I'm just saying, everyone deserves a chance."

"Well, since she probably didn't stay, she doesn't get one." Crane grinned to himself. "Good ridance. A wolf isn't trustworthy anyway."

"Enough," Shifu told them, making them all silence at once. "If the wolf has stayed, we will decide how to deal with her once she gives us her whole story." Without another word, the gates opened.

'FINALLY!' Ebon wanted to move so badly, but didn't dare. Her every fiber ached from the position she was in and the chilling cold she'd had to endure.

"So, you are still here." Shifu was actually a bit surprised, but didn't show it. "Mantis, check her over. See if she kept the position all night."

"Yes, Master." Mantis jumped over and tapped her right paw. "Climbing on." When she said nothing, he jumped on. The growl that ran throughout her body was quiet, but he could feel it. "Sorry. Just checking a few muscles and nerves." After poking around a bit, he jumped off and landed in front of Shifu. "Yep, she hasn't moved a muscle."

"Very well, then. Wolf, get up."

Every movement was slow and painful. The aches she had only increased in intensity, but she stood and faced them, blinking in the bright sun.

"How did you come to the valley?"

"I-" Ebon had to pause to clear her throat, the night air had left her voice raw and scratchy. "I travelled here."

"How long were you travelling? Where did you come from? Why did you leave?"

"I've traveled for months, sometimes going for days without rest. My clan was settled at the base of the Black Mountains, out west. I left because the ways of my clan are wrong, and I know it."

"You turned your back on your clan?"

"What choice did I have? They were murderers, thieves. When I was just a pup, I was told so many stories of great kills and amazing finds while the elders were out hunting. I was so eager to grow up to be just as great as them." She paused, coughing a bit. "Then I went out on my first hunt. I was so sure we would be actually hunting, but- what I saw- it wasn't hunting, it was murder. My pack kept telling me it was the natural order of things, that that was how the strong survive. But I knew it was wrong. Something within me just knew. But- I was confused. My pack- my family. I didn't want to turn on them. And fortunately, I didn't have to." She turned and lifted her left sleeve, showing an ugly scar. "My father found out about my unwillingness to kill and steal, and accused me of treason by not helping the pack. I tried to reason with him, to make him see how wrong we were, but it was useless." She hung her head, forcing the lump in her throat down. "My pack drove me out."

Po sniffed and blinked, making Shifu, Tigress, and Crane give him a look.

"What?"

"I know you probably still won't trust me, and with all that my kind has done to hurt you, I don't blame you. But I wasn't even born when the siege happened in the valley. I've heard rumors about it, but the pack never speaks of it."

Shifu studied her, wondering if it could be possible, if she could really be telling the truth. Just as he was about to tell her it was too risky and to leave, a soft breeze stirred the air around them, and soft lotus petals floated gently through the air. One landed just atop Ebon's head, and she remained completely still.

"Perhaps we can work something out." Shifu was sure it was a sign from his old master, Master Oogway, the wisest being he knew. "Po, take her inside and make sure she's fed. We'll start training in half an hour."

"Yes, Master." Po made a little motion for Ebon to follow him. "This way."

Ebon followed him through the gates, her eyes subtly darting all over the place, trying to take everything in.

As they walked, Po studied her. Her eyes were expressive, showing her curiosity and slight uncertainty. He thought it was cute the way her ears moved towards different sounds, but the way the rest of her face never showed any emotion sort of unnerved him. It must have taken so much to make her hide everything, and show nothing. The very thought of one creature suffering so much made him frown.

"Why do you trust me?" Ebon suddenly stopped, refusing to move until she had an answer.

"Who says I do? I just think you deserve a chance." Po started walking again. "Come on."

Ebon realized she would get no more out of him for the moment and silently followed.

"Hmm. I guess cats really are good climbers." She glanced at one of the trees in the yard, her green eyes meeting the amber ones that stared right back.

"What?" Po looked back.

"Nothing, Master. I'm a wolf, and a wolf is not meant to be alone."

"Got it." He gave her a friendly grin and finally had her in the kitchen. "So, tell me about your travelling. Must be exciting."

"It can be." Ebon began telling him of all the different places she'd been to and seen in her efforts to reach the valley.

"Hey, you two, hurry up!" Viper slid by the door on her way to the yard. "It's almost time."

"Oh, good!" Po finished up the dishes he was doing and led her out.

The Five, Po, and Shifu all looked at Ebon as she stared bluntly back. She wasn't afraid, trials had taught her that fear was an obstacle.

"Viper, you first." Shifu and the others stepped back to watch as Viper slithered out.

"Are you ready?" Viper asked, watching as Ebon appeared to relax a bit.

"Born ready." The first grin they'd ever seen formed on her lips.

How will this go? Is she really that confident, or is it a clever appearance to fool the others? You'll have to wait to find out, cause right now, I don't even know! ~Ria Wei~


	4. Ebon's training, Po's kindness

Po held his breath, waiting to see how this new student would fare against the Furious Five and Master Shifu.

"I'm ready. Hold nothing back." Ebon seemed lazy in her stance, almost like she didn't mind the fact that she was about to be attacked.

Viper waited a split second, then moved with lightning speed, aiming straight for the wolf's legs. She may have been fast, but Ebon was faster still, leaping swiftly out of the way. But Viper wasn't phased and quickly struck again, forcing Ebon to show off her defense.

Ebon had been expecting a hard fight, and was able to keep her defense up constantly. It was spectacular to see her glide out of harm's way so easily, then be ready to block the next blow. However, what she had in defense, she lacked woefully in offense. She never struck first, always waited for her opponent to hit first. That was true not only with Viper, but Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Tigress, and even Master Shifu.

"Dragon Warrior, your turn."

"Yes, Master." Po walked out and noticed how exhausted Ebon was. After going through all the Five and Master Shifu, he wasn't really surprised.

Ebon was on the alert, waiting expectantly for his strike. But it never came. He was forcing her to attack him in order to get the battle started.

"Master, I leave the first move to you." She was respectful, if not reverent in her address towards him. It seemed she favored him above the others, but Po was oblivious to the fact.

"No. I'm waiting on you. Move."

Shifu was hoping the frustration would be too much and she would lash out, intending actual harm, thus making it necessary for her to leave the valley. He was sorely disappointed.

Not a sound escaped Ebon as she lunged, ready to attack. At the last second though, something went wrong, and she failed to do it correctly, leaving her wide open for Po's block. She was thrown back against a wall, hitting her head sharply.

"Oops." Po hurried over and bent over her. "You alright?"

A growl rumbled through Ebon's body as his hand moved towards her body.

"I'll live. Thank you, Master." Moving quickly, and in spite of the pain growing in her skull, she leaped up and gave him a quick bow.

'Weird.' Po bowed back and let her walk back to her place.

"It does seem that your defense is something formidable. However, that offense was-"

"Pathetic," Tigress muttered under her breath.

Shifu didn't say it, but he agreed. The attack had been perfect, up until that one moment. Not even Po would have been able to screw it up that badly, and that was saying something.

"I am sorry, Masters." Ebon seemed shamed, her tail drooping slightly. "I will improve."

Shifu seemed to be debating with himself. Turn her away, or add another student? She did seem hard working, strong, swift, and fit. Good qualities for a warrior to have. However, she was a WOLF. Wolves were never trusted before, and if they trusted her and some disaster struck, what then? It would be his fault, his responsibility.

"I need some time to meditate."

"I understand, Master." Ebon bowed to them all, then turned and walked out of the gate.

"Where's she going?" Po had been hoping to hear more about her.

"I'll look." Mantis jumped over to the gate and looked out. Jumping back, he landed on Monkey's shoulder. "She's waiting out there." He waited until Tigress, Crane, and Shifu had moved out of hearing range. "When I checked her over this morning, she growled. You think that's normal?"

"What do you mean, growled?" Viper put in.

"I just touched her and she growled at me."

"Maybe she doesn't like being touched," Monkey said with a shrug.

"But aren't wolves social animals? She'd be used to it," Mantis argued.

"Only one way to find out." Po grinned and walked to the gate, finding Ebon sitting against the wall. She appeared to be asleep, but at the sound of Po's footsteps, her eyes snapped open.

"Yes, Master?" She started to get up when he waved her down.

"Nothing." Po sat beside her, noting how she moved away. "So, what happened in there? That one kick was awesome."

"I-" She kept her eyes glued to the ground. "I'm not sure."

"Ah, well." Po shrugged. "Next time, right?" He started to put his paw on her shoulder when she began growling. All he had to do was look at her, and the answer was clear. She was struggling with herself, trying desperately to stop the growling, but her instincts were strong.

"Forgive me, Master." When she finally stopped herself, she had to struggle even then to keep her lip from cruling into a snarl. "I have never been able to safely come into contact with anyone since-" She stopped and absently put her paw over the scar on her arm.

"It's alright. You've been through a lot." He didn't move his paw away, in fact, he moved it closer, making her growl again. "I'm not gonna hurt you when we're not training. I promise." He moved it closer still, then waited. The growls never completely dies down, but they softened. He inched closer, waiting again for the growls to stop. The process went on until he lightly touched her fur.

Ebon was struggling with everything she had not to snap at the offending paw. For years, she'd only ever known pain to come from another, never any sort of comfort. Still, if he could give her the chance that everyone else refused her, maybe she could at least try to do the same by trusting him.

Po waited until the growls had died away, then carefully settled his paw on her shoulder. The growls only doubled in intensity, but she never moved, other then to curl her lip up, warning him to be cautious.

"There, that's not so bad, is it?" Po didn't wait for an answer, but started talking, telling her about his first day with the Masters, and how no one had believed in him either. Slowly, but surely, the growls died out altogether, and she just sat there, listening to him. She couldn't believe how he, the Dragon Warrior, had been so terrible in the beginning.

"Master," she finally said when he paused.

"None of that 'Master' stuff. I'm just Po."

"Po, then. How- why didn't you ever quit? How could you not lose faith in yourself?"

"Well," Po sighed, giving her shoulder the tiniest squeeze and grinning when she only curled her lip at him. "It wasn't easy. I almost did give up, actually."

"What stopped you?"

"Master Shifu. He was out of options and had no other choice really."

"So, why are you willing to give me any sort of chance?"

"No one thought I'd be much of a fighter either. Hey, I sucked more than anyone in the history of sucking." He waited for a reaction, but her face never changed. The only difference was the look in her eyes, the way they looked told him she thought it funny. "But, Master Oogway helped me see part of my problem."

"What was that?"

"I wasn't sure whether to quit or not, go back to my dad, or stay. I was so wrapped up in what had happened, and what will happen, I wasn't thinking about what was happening right then and there. How did Oogway put it? 'Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That's why it's called the present.'" Po grinned when she managed the smallest smile.

"I suppose that is true." Ebon then realized how peaceful she felt in his presence. He was a passive being, willing to use the patience he'd gained over the months to wait for an answer. "Can you answer one more question?"

"Sure."

"How can you give someone a chance without giving them some sort of trust?"

Po thought about it. "I guess you can't." He grinned, then finally removed his paw from her shoulder. "Come on. I've gotta get the next meal ready, and you're gonna help."

"Yes, Po." Ebon followed him back through the gates, nodding at the other Masters as they passed.

OK, I realized after I'd finished this that it had a bit of a White Fang thing going through it. I didn't really mean for that, just to let y'all know. Anywho, I REALLY like reviews, even if they're flame! Weird, huh? Anywho, y'all know what to do!


	5. Ebon's twin Ivo, and her father Malum

Meanwhile, far away from the Valley, hidden deep within the shadows of the Black Mountains, the wolf clan was on the hunt. A mass of fur and fangs flew over the ground, as paws thudded almost silently. In the dark light, they couldn't be seen, except for one.

White fur, whiter than the purest new fallen snow, made the figure stick out for all to see. He didn't need to hide, he had no fear, and he had never been beaten. Even as a pup, the fierce figure had won every little skirmish, and had conquered every foe ever met.

"Nice hunt, huh, Ivo?" One of the grey wolves grinned when they returned to the cave they all lived in. "A whole villiage, just like that! They never saw us coming!"

"Yeah, until you showed up. Then they all ran for their lives. I love the chase." Another smirked at the thought.

"I know, I was good, wasn't I?" The white furred wolf grinned. "You wouldn't eat if it weren't for me." He grinned again, then went to the small river that flowed through the cave for a drink.

"Hey, help us out!" Several others ran into the cave haphazardly, like a demon was on their tails.

"What's wrong?" Ivo left the river and ran out. "What is it?"

"We were out hunting, and this- thing- leaped out at us. Not even twenty of us could take it out."

"Stay here." Ivo ran out and found that the 'thing' was a cat. And not just any cat. A snow leopard. And not just any snow leopard either. Tai Lung.

Wolves gathered to watch in the cave mouth as the two started circling one another. Ivo was tense and ready to spring at any moment, but Tai Lung didn't seem all that concerned. He even dropped his stance and crossed his arms.

"So THIS is the white demon that goes around killing the villagers. I was expecting someone- bigger."

"If you're looking for a fight, you're at the right place. I never lose."

"Perhaps you don't. But your father did, didn't he?"

A quiet murmur ran through the wolves.

"How do you know my father?" Ivo still kept his stance, but he was more curious now.

"Everyone in that part of China knows how one old turtle beat a whole pack of wolves."

Growls and snarls rippled through those old enough to remember that day. It was NEVER discussed among them, unless one had a wish for a slow and painful death.

"Ivo, step aside."

"Yes, Father." He was quick to obey and moved aside as a huge- and I mean rivaling Po huge- wolf stepped out of the den. His fur was jet black, just like Ebon's, but there was a white patch over his right eye.

"So you're the infamous Malum." Tia Lung smirked again.

"What do you want? Speak, or be destroyed."

"I came with what I hope will be a similar goal. I know of your defeat in the Valley of Peace all those years ago." He waited for a reaction, but got none. "I thought you would like to know of an advantage, that could help you finally destroy them."

Malum thought for a long moment, then nodded slowly. "Come."

Back at the Jade Palace, Master Shifu's eyes snapped open and he realized that that vision he'd just had was no vision. It was the actual thing, and it was happening now.

Tai Lung was back.


	6. Ebon's past catches up with her

Hey, guys! My apologies for not updating sooner, but both my grandfathers are not doing well. One is dying, while the other is trying to recover from a stroke, with the fact that another one may hit at any time looming over his head. So, yeah... I've been a bit busy. Anywho, 'nuff about that...

Shifu ran as fast as he could towards the kitchen, where he knew the Five, Po, and that wolf would be. He only froze when a single word ran through his mind. Equinox. He didn't know what it meant, but perhaps that wolf, that mangy, filthy creature, could provide some answers.

"Where is the wolf?" He ran in and found the Five, Po, and Ebon standing around and talking.

"I'm right here, Master." She bowed respectfully.

"Your family, tell me about them now."

Ebon seemed puzzled, but obeyed.

"My father, Malum, is a large wolf, probably big enough to rival Po. Jet black, with a single patch of white fur. My brother, Ivo, is pure white."

"And your mother?"

Ebon looked down and said nothing.

Shifu shook his head.

"Master, is something wrong?" Tigress glared at Ebon, hoping she'd be the one to tear her apart, the dirty creature.

"Yes." Shifu nodded slowly. "Tai Lung is back."

"What?"

"How?"

"Where?"

"Quiet!" Shifu silenced them all. "Wolf, does the word 'equinox' mean anything to you?"

"Yes, it does. It's the most important day in a young wolves life." She reached into a pocket on her light toga and pulled out what appeared to be a necklace of sorts. "The cub goes out on a hunting mission and brings back a kill to present to the elders. Then, they are given this." She held out the necklace. "It's a carved stone, one side telling the strength, the other, the weakness of that wolf."

"And this happens on the equinox?"

"Every year."

Shifu seemed crushed. "That is only a week away."

"Yes, it-" Ebon froze. "They're coming, aren't they?" When Shifu nodded at her, she seemed alarmed. "You have to start evacuating the people NOW! If they're anywhere near here when they come, they won't stand a chance!"

"Even if we did evacuate them, wouldn't the wolves just-" Monkey started.

"Hunt them down? Yes." Ebon nodded. "But not if we stop them here. Master," she turned to Shifu. "I know my father, and my clan. If you could teach me, I could defeat my father and the pack would stop until the new leader is in place. You take out the leader, you take out the pack."

"It won't be just the wolves. Tai Lung is with them."

"He'd have the clan behind him, but if my father went down, he'd lose that support. I can guarantee it."

Shifu sighed, realizing he had no choice.

"Very well, wolf. You are my student."

"Yes, Master." Ebon bowed low and stayed so until Shifu signaled her to get up.

"You'll start tomorrow. You should all get some rest." With that, Shifu walked out.

The instant he was gone, Tigress turned to Ebon. "This is your fault."

"What?" The black female barred her teeth slightly. "I didn't lead Tai Lung here, I'm the one trying to stop him, remember?"

"If you hadn't come here in the first place-"

"We wouldn't know how soon they would be arriving, and we wouldn't stand a chance," Viper butt in, pushing herself up so she was level with Tigress. "Right now, she's our only hope, and you know it."

Tigress snarled and stormed out of the room, leaving an irked Ebon.

"Perhaps Shifu was right. We'd better turn in." Crane stalked out, giving Ebon a dirty look.

"He's too uptight." Mantis huffed and jumped onto Monkey.

"You two coming?" Viper noticed Po and Ebon hadn't moved.

"Soon," Po promised. As soon as they were gone, he turned to Ebon, only to find her gone. "What the-" He went out and looked around, finally finding her under the sacred peach tree. "You're pretty good at that, aren't you?"

"At what?" She never looked at him, but kept her eyes focused on the full moon.

"Slipping away like that. I think i-"

"Was that out of line?" She looked up at him, a slightly puzzled look in her eyes. "Was I wrong?"

"No, no, not at all." Po sat beside her and put a paw on her shoulder, noticing she only bristled under his touch. "Master Tigress doesn't seem to like anyone, except Shifu."

"Hmm." She was quiet, her eyes drifting back upwards.

Po didn't really like the silence and tried to find something to say.

"Moon's bright."

Ebon's tail moved slightly, showing she thought it funny he said that of all things.

"I won't sleep tonight." She sighed and fingered the necklace in her paw, her finger tracing the engravings.

"Why not?"

"I'm a wolf." She said it like it was supposed to be obvious.

"OK?" Po didn't get it.

"I'm a wolf. I stay up at night, and when the moon's full- well, other wolves howl."

"You don't?"

"No." She kicked a leg that was dangling over the cliff.

"Why not?"

Ebon sighed and held up the necklace, showing him the engravings. "This one," she showed him the darker side, with a stone engraved into it. "Means I'm strong. No female can even compare to my strength." She turned it over, the other side lighter and engraved with droplets of water. "This means I'm unsure of myself. I have no faith in myself, because there's nothing to believe in."

"That can't be true." Po hated seeing anyone putting themselves down. "You must have SOMETHING you're proud of."

"No." She hung her head, the slightest trace of emotion flitting across her features.

Po waited for a moment, then squeezed her shoulder. "Well, I'd like to hear you howl." When she opened her mouth, he quickly said, "That wasn't an order, that was a request from a friend."

Ebon looked up at him and he saw the surprise in her eyes. She seemed to be searching for something. It must have been there, for she looked away, then threw back her head and howled, long and loud.

Beautiful, mysterious, eerie, sad, and melodious were the words that went through Po's head when he heard the throaty, deep howl. Her voice was lovely, low and quiet usually, but this howl was meant to sound mournful.

"I like it." When she stopped and looked away, that was what he'd told her. And he meant it.

"Thank you, Po." She looked up and the only sign of pleasure was the look in her eyes.

"Come on." Po got up suddenly and started off.

"What?" Ebon grew curious and followed. "Where are we going?"

"To visit." He lead her down into the village, and right into his father's noodle shop. "Dad?"

"Po?" Mr. Ping ran over and hugged his son. "Po!"

"Hey, Dad." Po hugged his father, then stepped aside to introduce Ebon.

"Po, isn't that the-"

"DAD, this is Ebon. Ebon, my father, Mr. Ping." Po gave his dad a look that clearly told him to just go with it.

"Sir." Ebon bowed low.

"Oh, no need for that." Mr. Ping knew Po must see something worthwhile in the wolf and actually embraced her, noting she stiffened slightly. "Have you eaten yet, son?"

"Was hoping for some of that special ingredient soup of yours." Po grinned and motioned for Ebon to follow them into the kitchen.

Ebon obeyed, watching them with a form of envy. Her father had only ever seen weakness, pitiful weakness in her. But here, she could easily see how proud Po's father was. 'He must be so good to earn pride like that.'

"Ebon, sit down." Po motioned to a table and sat with her, his father joining them.

"Thank you." Ebon sat there and sipped at her soup, listening to the two talk. She hadn't felt that relaxed in a long while, and enjoyed it thoroughly.

"Ebon." Mr. Ping finally addressed her. "I have to be honest, the people around here would trust you a bit more if you weren't so-"

"Stony?"

"Yes." He seemed apologetic.

"I don't know anything else." She shrugged and started telling them of her training. How she wasn't allowed to show any emotion, even if she was absolutely terrified, or in the greatest pain imaginable. That mask was to never leave her face.

"That must take a lot." Po said quietly.

"Some days. Others, it's easy to do." She shrugged again and sighed.

"Well, you two had better get back. It's late." Mr. Ping embraced them both, then waved as they walked away.

"I like your father, Po." Ebon seemed a little lighter as they walked back. "He's kind, if nothing else."

"Yeah, he is." Po looked at her and noticed the slight contentment. "Hey, I have something for you."

"Hmm?" She paused and saw he had a scroll of sorts in his hand. "What- I can't take this."

"Yes, you can." Po handed it to her.

She looked at him and opened it.

"It's blank." She looked into her reflection on the scroll.

"Exactly." Po nodded and they started walking. "That's what helped me become the Dragon Warrior." A puzzled expression flitted over Ebon's face, and he started explaining. "That soup my dad gave us, there was nothing special about it."

"What? Then why-"

"You believed it was special, didn't you?" She nodded and he continued. "If you believe in something, especially yourself, anything can happen."

Ebon went still and looked down at the scroll.

"My mother said the same thing."

Po didn't push her to say more, but the first real, genuine smile he'd ever seen from her formed on her dark features. It made him grin and they walked back up in a comfortable silence.

OK, you guys'd better review, or I'll send my demonic teddy bear after you, ya hear? Lol, I'm just kidden. Anywho, I hope y'all like this, cause I had one heck of a time tryna write it.


	7. Ebon's joy

Hey, people! Sorry it's been so long, but I've been busy. I'm asking anyone that is willing to read this to please keep my Papa (my grandpa) in their prayers, because he passed away Jan. 8. He was a mentor, tutor, a good friend, and I miss him terribly. I dedicate the rest of this story to my wonderful Papa, and to the strongest man in my life, my Dad.

"What are we doing today, Master?" Ebon was the first to ask when Shifu walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"YOU are going through the training of a life time. The rest will go into town and help the villagers prepare to leave. You will help them later."

"Yes, Master." Ebon bowed respectfully and walked out to the yard to start her training.

Po and the Five went down and helped all the villagers pack what they needed, while Shifu trained Ebon mercilessly. By the time he was done with her, it was a surprise she could stand.

"Go help the others."

"Yes, Master." Ebon was glad to get away. She knew Shifu still hated her and refused to trust her, but if it meant defeating her father, then she would bear anything.

"Po!" She found him helping a family of rabbits.

"Oh, Ebon. Done already? It's only been eight hours." When she raised a brow, he grinned. "Sorry. Did he work you hard?"

"I think he was trying to kill me." Her tail wagged when he laughed.

"Hey, my dad asked for some help when I'm done here, but since you're here, why don't you go ahead?"

"You're sure about that?"

"Yeah. Go."

"Yes, Po." A little hesitantly, she walked into Mr. Ping's shop. "Mr. Ping?"

"Ebon?" He waved from behind the counter. "Did Po send you?"

"Yes, sir." She walked in, being very careful of the villagers sitting at the tables.

"Oh, I've been so busy! Here, put this apron on." He didn't let her argue, but tied the huge apron that used to be Po's around her slim waist. "Now, take these out to the tables."

"Are you sure it's wise to put me out there? They don't exactly like me." Ebon noticed the dirty looks she got.

"Yes." Mr. Ping nodded and served some soup. "Go out there and smile."

Ebon mentally winced and sighed, then tried to smile.

"You look like you're dying. Try again." Mr. Ping winced.

She sighed and did so, with little success.

"Well, it'll come. Just go."

Sighing yet again, Ebon took several bowls on a tray and carried them out, watching her every step. The villagers obviously didn't like her, but she tried to keep her voice somewhat cheerful.

'How does Mr. Ping DO this all day? This is almost as bad as training with Shifu!' Ebon sighed and picked her way through the tables. Three hours after she'd started, and the villagers were still coming.

"Gah!"

Ebon froze as a little rabbit grabbed hold of her leg. She knew the villagers would be watching her carefully, so she tried to figure out how to make the little one let go.

"Let go." She tried to sound gentle and moved her leg just a tiny bit. That only made the little one giggle. "I can't work with you clinging to me like that. Or can't I?" She very carefully moved her leg, walking slowly and cautiously, just in case the little rabbit fell off.

"Hahahahaha!" The little one squealed and clung tighter.

Mr. Ping watched her walk around, carefully watching what she was carrying and the little one at the same time.

"Me too!" A little pig clamped onto her other leg.

"Ha. You think that's funny, do you?" Ebon set her tray down and picked the little ones up. "You silly little creatures!"

"Hey, Eb-" Po walked in and had to stop. The wolf he was used to seeing wasn't there anymore, and in her place was someone who was happy, who knew how to laugh, and knew how to smile.

"Oh, hey, Po." Ebon had abandoned her job for the moment, and was on her back, with several little ones crawling on her and trying to wrestle her. And she was grinning like a fool. "Uh, how 'bout a little help?"

"Alright, guys, everyone off the wolf." Po shooed them away, tickling one or two as they ran to their parents. "I take it you've had a good time?"

"I can't ever remember being so happy." She smiled hugely and let him help her up. "Po, this is what I've been looking for. This is what I want- what I need."

"I understand." He smiled at her, then at his dad. "Hey, Dad."

"Oh, good, Po. We could use some more help."

Po and Ebon both laughed as they got to work.

For the rest of that day, Ebon smiled and laughed with Po and his father as she helped. The villagers seemed to accept her at least a teeny bit, now that she wasn't so stony.

"Mr. Ping, I have to thank you." Ebon bowed deeply as she and Po prepared to leave.

"What for?"

"You helped me get out from behind this mask I've been forced into. You helped me find happiness, something I thought was forever ripped from my grasp."

"Just keep smiling." He embraced them both, then sent them off.

"Wolf!" As soon as they got back to the temple, Shifu was on Ebon. "Get into the yard, you need more training."

"Yes, Master." With a little grin, she walked right in.

Po watched her and smiled. Something about this wolf was different. She was a special creature, strong, wise, and good. He knew, he just knew, that she would be a great warrior, and an even greater friend.

YAY! So Ebon knows how to grin! Wez happy, right? RIGHT? Now, y'all need to review, kay? Or I won't update, AND my demonic teddy bear will be after you, got it? ~Ria Wei~


	8. Ebon's deepest pain

Hey, all! I know it's been FOREVER, so I'm so, SO sorry! *bows* I didn't mean to make everyone wait so long, but here's the next chapter! I hope I haven't lost any of my writing skills in all this time, and that everyone still enjoys it!

The next morning, after a short night's sleep, Po, Shifu, the Furious Five, and Ebon were all gathered in the kitchen.

"How is the wolf's training coming along?" Tigress asked Shifu.

"She has the skills, strength, speed, and stamina. All that's missing is the technique."

"She'll get it." Po served everyone a large bowl of soup.

"But even if she does, will that really stop the wolves from going after the villagers? They'd hunt them down, no matter how far away they get, right?" Crane asked.

"Wolf?" Shifu turned to Ebon.

"Well, it's as I said. You take out the leader, you take out the pack. The infighting it would take to elect another leader could take many months. But-" She paused suddenly. "Taking out my father wouldn't be enough. There's an heir, my brother. In order to stop the pack completely, you'd have to take them both out. And that will be no small task. Neither has ever lost a battle that I'm aware of."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Tigress scowled.

"What are the biggest weaknesses of a wolf?" Mantis jumped onto her shoulder, noting how she didn't tense at all. "What makes it harder to fight, to hunt- anything useful."

"Well, there's several. Wolves prefer the dark to hunt, since it's easier to sneak around. They're very good at making little to no sound. Smell is another big fact- wait a sec!" Ebon suddenly jumped up and darted into the library, taking a blank scroll and a brush.

"Po, go see what she's up to. The rest of you, finish and get back to helping the villagers." Shifu snapped out the orders. "As soon as the wolf is done, send her into the training hall."

"Yes, Master Shifu," all six replied at once.

"Ebon, what's up?" Po peered over her shoulder and saw several drawings. "What's that? It kinda looks like the village."

"It is. Look, here's an idea." She began describing her plan with great detail. She was so into it, she never noticed Shifu had joined them.

"Are you sure this will work?"

Ebon started at the sudden voice, but nodded. "Yes. It will make our battle easier, if nothing else."

"Very well, then. You'll explain it to the Five later. For now, you will train with me, and the Dragon Warrior."

"Yes, Master." She followed them into the training hall.

"Po, don't hold back. I want to see just what she is capable of."

"Yes, Master." Po took his stance, wondering just how much Ebon had improved. "Give it your all, Ebon. Show me how awesome you really are!"

"Yes, Dragon Warrior." With that, she attacked. Her moves were graceful, as always, but something was different this time. She was attacking, and she was quite hard to dodge. Her speed was incredible, but so was her power. And for the first time, Po saw actual confidence shining in her eyes.

"That's enough." Shifu had seen it as well, and wanted to test her a bit. "Now it's my turn."

Po bowed to Ebon, giving her a wink. He was happy that she finally believed in herself, that she could see, just how awesome she really was.

Shifu put Ebon through her paces. For two hours, he used almost every known move on her, but she still fought back. She was refusing to give up, to let him or anyone else, take away her happiness.

Shifu managed to knock her against a wall.

"Why do you bother fighting, training, when you know you may fail? Why fight them when you know they may win?" He stood over her, watching her struggle to get up.

"Because it's better than giving up," Ebon panted, struggling to push herself up off the ground. "I would rather die fighting, than cowering in a corner. This is something my mother always told me. 'Even if there seems to be no chance, still fight! Still strive to do something! Never go down without a fight!'"

Po watched in awe as the black body struggled upright. Once or twice, it looked like she would collapse again, but she managed to stand.

Shifu then did something that surprised them both. He bowed to the wolf.

"Your technique may need some work, but you are ready to fight this battle." He gave her a smile. "You are a true warrior, Ebon."

Ebon bowed back, smiling widely, and tail wagging furiously.

"Alright, Ebon!" Po grinned ear to ear and ran down to hug her. "You were TOTALLY AWESOME!"

"Thanks, Po." Ebon was exhausted, but so happy.

"Po, give her something to eat and let her rest for a moment, then take her down to help the others. I'm going now."

"Yes, Master." Po and Ebon bowed, then Po led the tired wolf into the kitchen.

"When did you decide you wanted to fight for this place so bad?" Po served her a large bowl of dumplings. "You didn't grow up here."

"That is true. But it is a valley worth protecting. You can see that in the people that live here. You, Shifu, the Five, and all the villagers are worth protecting. I hope to someday call this place my home, as well."

"Why not now?" Po grinned. "If you're going to fight for it, it might as well already be your home."

"I'll wait until this business is out of the way, before I settle down." Ebon sighed and finished her meal. "Let's go."

Down in the village, most of the villagers were gone already. The few that remained were mostly those with large families.

"Tigress, Crane, Mantis, Viper, Monkey!" Po called to them and waved them over. "Where's Shifu?"

"We don't know. He came down, then said something about a scroll." Monkey shrugged.

"Oh!" Ebon turned to Po. "I forgot the one in the library."

"We'll get it later." Po promised her, leading the others towards his father's shop. "Hey, Dad!"

"Oh, Po!" Mr. Ping ran over and hugged him, then Ebon. "You look tired, Ebon. Are you eating enough soup?"

Ebon chuckled lightly. "Believe me, sir, Po has kept me full." She patted her stomach. "It's the hours of training that get to you."

"Dad, aren't you ready to leave? You won't have much time if you wait any longer."

"Po is right." Tigress nodded. "The sooner you get out of here, the safer you'll be."

Mr. Ping looked at Ebon. "Tell me. How dangerous will it be?"

"Wolves are merciless creatures." She sighed, her tail drooping. "They're hard fighters, and cold-blooded killers. I have an idea that may help, but I doubt it will be enough."

"We shall see." Shifu appeared out of nowhere, holding a scroll. "You know their weaknesses better than anyone else. Any advantage is a good one." He handed her the scroll. "Explain."

Ebon took the scroll and opened it, setting it out on a table. "Well, it would be difficult to do, but if we could pull it off, it would at least protect the villagers." She pointed. "My clan hates light and fire, so they only hunt at night. If we dug narrow trenches and filled them with oil, or anything else that will burn, that would be a good start. Sense of smell is just as important. There's certain herbs that grow around here that, when burned, are really nasty smelling." She made a face. "That would at least throw them off the villagers' scent. The light would also make it difficult to sneak around. It would give us a better chance of fighting back. They're really sneaky and quiet, so before we light it, we'd have to be extra careful."

"But how would we get enough oil to burn long enough?" Crane pointed out. "Around the whole village, that'd be impossible!"

"Perhaps you don't need to go all the way around." Mantis spoke up. "Think about it. They're going to target the Jade Palace. If we can corner them there-"

"No, they'll go after anyone that may be around. We have to fight them here," she pointed near the front gate. "And keep them busy, so they don't send scouts after the villagers. Oh, noise is also annoying. Any explosives would be useful, as well."

"But there's still that oil problem." Viper added. "Not unless we use some of the powder from the explosives."

"Ahem." Mr. Ping interrupted them. "I may be able to help." He led them all into the back storage. "I just got in a shipment of cooking oil. It may not be enough, but it should help."

"How many barrels are there?" Ebon glanced around.

"Oh, twenty or so. I use a lot."

"That- that should be enough. If we use all the lantern oil we can find, along with this, we have a chance."

"But even so, it would be best to wait until the last moment, so we can save as much as we can." Tigress nodded. "We'd better get started. The last of the villagers just left."

"You'd better get going, too. I don't want you hanging around here," Po told his father.

"I know. " Mr. Ping nodded. "But first, let me make you all some soup."

"I'll help." Ebon offered quickly.

Mr. Ping just smiled.

Several hours later, back at the Jade Palace, Po was looking for Ebon.

"She's not in her room, the kitchen, OR the training hall… where the heck is she?" Po sighed and looked around. "Oh!" He finally found her under the Sacred Peach Tree. "There you are. Can't sleep again?"

"No." She shook her head. For the first time, Po noticed a very sad and heavy note in her voice.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He sat beside her. "You seem pretty down."

"Tonight is just a painful memory. That's all." She was holding the stone she'd received when she had completed her first hunt.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Po wanted to know more about Ebon.

"Sure." She froze and cocked an ear. "Viper, is that you?"

A sheepish looking Viper slithered out of the shadows. "Sorry, but I heard Po wander out here and I wanted to know why."

"It's alright." Ebon smiled slightly. "Come join us."

Viper slithered over and sat (coiled up?) next to Ebon.

"What was it like, your home?" she looked out over the valley.

"It wasn't near a nice as this. The mountains were often colder, and the terrain was rougher. But out there, the stars seemed endless." Ebon sighed, closing her eyes and thinking of her far away past and home. "There were some woods, not too far away. My brother and I used to go hunt and practice there all the time." She sighed. "Sometimes, our mother would join us."

"Whatever happened to her?" Po asked.

"Po!" Viper scolded him.

"What?"

"It's alright, Viper," Ebon sighed. "The reason I was punished and banished was actually due to her death." She sighed again. "One day, my brother and I were out practicing. We would sometimes use herbs to cloud our senses a bit, to make it harder, or more exciting, or to just strengthen our other senses. Monkey, come out of hiding."

Monkey gasped and jumped down from the nearby wall. "I heard talking out here, and-"

"It's fine. Join us, if you'd like." Ebon smiled at him, then turned back to the other two. "See, my brother was always trying to get stronger, so no one would ever have a chance at beating him. He's never lost a match that I know of."

"So, he's really strong." Po noticed Monkey sat beside Viper.

"Very. My father was always proudest of him, because of his color. A pure white wolf that has never lost a battle- normally we rely on speed and stealth, but he has no way of hiding."

"He was the favorite," Viper said quietly.

"Yes. It didn't bother me, because mother always liked me better. I wasn't as strong, but I was far smarter. I could pick up trails hours before he ever could."

"So, what happened that one day?" Monkey hated suspense.

"Well, we were hunting, like always…"

_Flashback_

_"Ebon, hurry up!" Ivo wagged his tail at her, meaning he was excited about the hunt. "I heard something!"_

_"I'm coming." Ebon was a little slower than her brother, but she was more careful about watching tracks, especially when they had clouded their senses of smell that day. "Ivo, wait a second!" _

_Before Ebon could stop him, her brother pounced, dealing a fatal blow to his prey. _

_"Ivo!" Ebon ran after him and froze when she saw the victim. "Mother!"_

_Ivo was stunned, unable to move or speak. His father would surely kill him because of this. _

_"Ebon, I- I didn't mean to- it was-" He winced when she bared her teeth at him. "Ebon, I didn't- Father is going to kill me!"_

_"No, Ivo, he's not." Ebon sighed and looked at their now dead mother. "There's a stream nearby. Wash the blood off. I'll take care of this." She bent over and picked up the body._

_"Ebon." Ivo was paralyzed with fear and shock._

_"Go." Her voice was hard. "Go, you idiot! Get the scent off of you, before I get back!"_

_End flashback_

"So, you took the blame for-" Po was stunned.

"It is forbidden to kill a member of the leader's clan. Myself, Ivo, my mother and father, were all considered the head of the pack. Ivo is a little older than me, so it was more serious, as he would be the next head."

"So you saved your brother-" Viper started.

"And were banished in his place," Monkey finished.

"That's right." Ebon sighed. "It's been a year."

Po couldn't keep himself from giving her a hug.

"Thank you, Po." Ebon smiled slightly. "I'll be alright. Don't worry about me. Our main concern should be the pack." She nodded at the other two. "We should all get back to bed. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"Right." Monkey was the first to leave.

"Ebon, I'm sorry about your mother." Viper slithered slowly back with her and Po.

"Thank you, Viper. I hope she's found peace." Her dark face softly reflected the moonlight.

"I'm sure she has," Po said. As he tried to sleep that night, he kept thinking of that story. Ebon had almost given her life for her brother, because she cared more than anyone could ever guess. She had a warm and pure heart, and despite what anyone else said, she was very selfless. The villagers hadn't even accepted her, and here she was putting her life on the line for them.  
'That's a real hero for you.'

Sorry it's been so long! Tell me how I did!


End file.
